


Ramboy followed through

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Tremors: Shrieker Island (2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, listen here's how it could have really ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Younger, faster, stronger; older, weaker, slower.





	Ramboy followed through

Jimmy shoved Burt aside to the ground. Burt fell with a thud to the ground landing on his side watching as the younger man came to a pause in his tracks then twirled toward the giant behmoth, his arms and legs squared out, screaming, "COME AND TAKE ME, UGLY WORM!" standing there without flinching. Burt started to get up. 

But it was too late.

The giant worm, Destiny itself, swallowed whole a hapless younger man and plowed down.

Burt ran toward the edge then watched as it flew down toward the pit of spikes.

"No!" Burt screamed.

Burt watched as the Queen Graboid crashed into the poles then a second after erupted into explosions with smoke and guts flying all over. Burt slouched to his side feeling the air inside of him was sucked out. He smacked his fist against the ground.

"Damn hero complex." Burt said.

Burt stared down where the red head had fallen.

"Damn worms." Burt stared down. "It shouldn't have been. . . it shouldn't have been."

"Burt?" Jasmine called. "Burt?"

Burt looked toward the direction of the blonde and watched her arrive then she paused. 

"Where is Jimmy?" Jasmine asked.

Burt shook his head, pale, face long; the shades masking the sorrow.

"Jimmy sacrificed himself to make sure everyone survived." Burt said, quite unhappy taking off his hat then aggressively put it back on very fed up with his luck and shook his head. "The kid was too fast for me to stop him."

"You tried." Jasmine joined his side, came down to his level, then planted a hand on the side of his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Jimmy wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I didn't do enough for him." Burt said.

"He was in training to be a leader." Jasmine tried to comfort Burt. "You did enough to tell Jimmy on what it means to be a leader, Burt."

Burt rubbed his hands together, wincing, at the life that was lost on his watch.

"He never finished training." Burt argued back. "Training only ends when the old leader is gone."

"You never needed a leader." Jasmine reminded so Burt looked toward her lifting his brows.

"The kids needed one now." Burt said. 

"No one needs a leader with people acting out of survival against genetically modified worms." Jasmine with drew her hand setting it into her lap as Burt listened attentively to what she had to say. "They just needed guidance." Burt nodded in agreement. "There's only getting smart in how to take care of the threat and your knowledge helped everyone, greatly."

The others joined them as Burt shed a tiny smile toward her. 

"Where is Jimmy?" Freddie asked. 

Jasmine approached Freddie and the small group of researchers as Burt looked over; a little part of his hope died there at the cliff as he started to make a story in his head how it played out instead of how he had seen it. Shoving the young man aside, screaming, flipping it off, going out heroically instead of going out out due to natural causes.

He had many years ahead of him cleaning up the messes of people like Bill and Uncle Sam when it came to the Graboids. Burt sighed looking down upon the death site as the group became sorrowful behind him and became tearful. He grasped a handful of soil then slightly opened his hand watching the earth return to where it had once been extracted from. He looked over the edge with a frown. 

Burt had survived, yet again, along with other people.

And a young man had in his very optimistic mind before it all ended; won the battle. 

The battle of survival was never over with Graboids capable of returning anywhere around the globe thanks to dormant hidden eggs.


End file.
